CSI in Egypt
by VGirl16
Summary: A little evil sister, me and a friend captured togehter with the CSIs in a pyramid .... (Anyway, it's just a dream!)


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, but I own my dreams!  
  
Summary: A little evil sister, me and a friend captured together with the CSIs in a  
pyramid .  
  
Author's Notes: This fic originally was a dream. A really weird one.  
In fact, I'm from Germany and my English isn't very good.  
So, sorry in advance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was just walking in my room, when I saw my best friend Aleks ( btw: she's a girl) sitting in front of my computer writing something. I went to my bed and sit down, while watching her.  
  
"What are you doing?", I wanted to know, because it looked like she was surfing the net and my parents would be killing me for the next bill.  
  
"Chatting.", she answered.  
  
"Oh, I see." I looked out the window. It was pitch-dark and when I looked at my watch, it said 22 o'clock.  
  
"Looks like your going to sleep here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Why?', I asked myself, 'It's 22 o'clock. She's living in the city and we're in the suburbs. That's why!' My thoughts were drifting away when suddenly ..  
  
"Shit!"  
  
It was my father's voice.  
  
I went to the living room. My father and my uncle were sitting in front of the TV, trying to plug in something that looks like a DVD Player, and it was one!  
  
"It's new, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes.", my mother answered, "But they don't get it work." My mother and my aunt, who were both sitting on the couch, started laughing. A little girl appeared next to them. She just looked about seven and had similarity with Lindsey.  
  
"Who's this?", I asked my mother while pointing at the girl.  
  
My mother looked at me like I was crazy or something else.  
  
"She's your sister. Don't you remember her?"  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
"YES!", my uncle suddenly screamed, "It's working!"  
  
He made a pause. The DVD Player worked, but only for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll go back to my room, looking what Aleks is doing." I just turned round when my mother called me back, handing me a DVD.  
  
"Here, this is for you."  
  
"CSI in Egypt?"  
  
"I thought you would like it."  
  
"Yes, . I do."  
  
"Maybe we could watch it together. That means, if your father and your uncle manage to plug in the Player."  
  
****  
  
20 minutes later my father called for me. Aleks was still chatting and when I entered the living room again, my sister watched me suspicious. My father started the film.  
  
The CSI Team was somewhere in a pyramid and they were searching for evidence because they were investigating a murder. They all were digging until .. Sara found a box. It was stuck in the ground, so Sara just tried to open it. A few minutes later she finally was able to open the box. A button was in there and without thinking of any consequences she pressed it ....  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
They all returned to a big hall. Then, suddenly the door shut and they all got stuck inside. Just at that moment, the DVD Player stopped working. My father nearly gets a crack-up and so did the others.  
  
"I'll make it work again.", I said, then I turned to the adults, "Just . go to the bar and have some drinks. It'll work again when you return."  
  
Without saying anything the adults left and I started to search for the reason why this Player didn't worked.  
  
"Who's this?", a voice asked, it was Aleks.  
  
"My sister."  
  
"You have none."  
  
"Yes, but everyone else thinks she is my sister. Don't ask me why."  
  
"Maybe she hypnotised them and . ."  
  
"Please, no thing about conspiracy's or anything else." Aleks went away.  
  
Eventually! The DVD Player worked again. I sat down on the armchair and started the film again.  
  
"You don't speak very much.", I said to my sister, but she just watched me. Than her eyes turned red.  
  
"You're going to hell!"  
  
A bright light appeared and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a big hall. I recognized that I've seen it before, but I didn't knew where and when. Until ..  
  
The CSI Team entered the hall and I get a very bad feeling. (I remembered the film and the door!)  
  
"What are you doing here?", Grissom asked, but I just ran towards them and grabbed his and Caths arm.  
  
"We have to get out of here. The door.." A sound appeared and the door was shut.  
  
"Oh no. What did I just tell you? We have to leave, but no. Why do you never listen to me?" I really got angry and I had no pleasure to be captured with scientists in a pyramid that maybe could be full of mummies. I looked to the door. A screen appeared above. I could see my sister, she looked like she was the personification of the devil.  
  
"You'll like it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being in hell."  
  
"You think this is hell? Oh wait, you brought me here. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
The screen disappeared again.  
  
"Who was that? She looked a little bit like my daughter.", Cath said.  
  
"She's my sister, so-called. And she's evil. I swear to god."  
  
"Well, how do we get out. The door is shut and here are no windows." Said Nick while he was looking around. Now everyone looked like they were searching for a solution. Then the light goes out and no one knew why. A flashlight light up.  
  
"Here.", Cath said, "I've got one more. Let's look if we find something to make a fire."  
  
I went to the door. Something was moving outside. The door opened and Aleks entered the pyramid. She was carrying torches.  
  
"You need light?", she asked while handing us the torches.  
  
"Wait! The door is open, we can go out.", Sara said, but as soon as she did, the door closed again. Grissom found a camping stove and started cooking spaghetti. The others placed the torches and it got brighter.  
  
I recognized a hallway and I started to go towards it. Searching for a place to sleep, I found a room with a small pool. I stared at the ice blue water when suddenly someone's hand touched my shoulder. Screaming out loud, I fell into the pool.  
  
"What the .?", I looked up and Warrick stood in front of me, "Oh, yeah, I could have guessed that! You're always were I am! Why?"  
  
"I just . ."  
  
The others came in. "What happened?", Sara asked me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Aleks looked at me with a smile on her face, "If nothing happened, why are you wet?" I didn't say anything, the others left the room and I get changed.  
  
When I turned round, the water became blood. Just for fun I draw the blood all over myself and returned to the hall. When I arrived I act like I was dying. Everyone looked at me and Aleks and I started laughing.  
  
When the spaghettis were ready we started eating. I just wanted to eat my spaghettis; when I was back in the living room, watching the DVD together with my parents and my sister. And than, it happened: A mother-daughter conversation!  
  
"You fancy Warrick, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you like him?"  
  
"Did I ever say that?"  
  
"No, it just looks like you do. So do you?"  
  
"Why should I answer you that question?"  
  
My sister was watching us and than, time stopped. Just she and I could move. She was evilly grinning before she says "So, you like Warrick?"  
  
****  
  
Back in the pyramid I started looking around, noticing Warrick was gone. I returned to the room with the pool but no one was in there. When I left it I saw a blood trace. It made his way the hallway down and I followed it.  
  
At the end of a very very long hallway, I stood in the middle of a dark hall that just look like the cave in the movie 'The Mummy', with all these sarcophaguses and those mirrors that light up the cave.  
  
At the right side stood a ladder and above, the ceiling was broken. I climbed up and saw one of the mirrors. It was dark outside, but the moonlight helped to light up the cave a little.  
  
A sound appeared, but from two different directions. I walked to the one side when I just noticed, that the others had arrived.  
  
Aleks called me and I told her to look after this undefined sound on the other side. I didn't found anything so I returned. "Aleks? Did you found something?"  
  
She returned too. "Just some half dead mummies."  
  
We all climbed up the ladder and stood in the middle of those ruins. And who's there? My sister, again. And now she seems to be very angry.  
  
"Why do you always show up again?"  
  
"Everything is possible in my dreams."  
  
"This is a dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No! This can't be."  
  
Some black fog came out of my sister and she fell on the ground. Cath and Sara were looking after her. "She's fine."  
  
"Yes, and she really looks like your daughter. You're sure it isn't her?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Than, the fog started speaking. "This can't be! I'm the devil. Why is this happening to me."  
  
Grissom went towards the fog. "Tell me, where is my colleague?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
The fog disappeared.  
  
Suddenly Grissom took a night binocular and watched around. He could see two human beings, but he couldn't say who was who.  
  
Without thinking I started to walk to the human on the one side and Aleks and Nick to the other side. Grissom stayed together with Cath and Sara by the girl.  
  
"This human over here is just a sleeping Mexican.", Aleks answered.  
  
So I should have more luck and I had.  
  
I found Warrick next to a broken column, he was unconscious and it to him a few minutes to wake up again. I leaned against the column and looked to the sky, full moon, thousand stars and . romantic music. That was definitive enough.  
  
He stood up and placed himself next to me.  
  
Aleks and the others came. "We have to go now. Our gate is here." Aleks and I walked to a gate, which showed my bedroom.  
  
"Kiss him, kiss him!", Aleks whispered to me.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
I turned to the CSI Team and said goodbye. Than Aleks and I went through the gate. The gate started to close when suddenly .  
  
"I've got to say something!", Warrick shouted, "I . "  
  
And the gate was closed.  
  
I sat down on my bed and Aleks lay down. "You should have kissed him."  
  
"Aleks shut up!"  
  
"I just mean . ."  
  
She paused. The fog returned. "This is getting ridiculous", I said to Aleks and she nodded.  
  
The fog sat down too and he looked somehow sad. "I think I need a new job."  
  
Aleks watched him. "Well, maybe I've got the perfect job for you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't you become a registrar? I've also got a first couple for you."  
  
"ALEKS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, this is a weird dream! I hope I never dream such things again. ;-) 


End file.
